


Appointments

by DRAMAtical_Panda



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Gay Bar, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRAMAtical_Panda/pseuds/DRAMAtical_Panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira was planning to meet Shiki at a bar, little to Keisuke's knowledge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appointments

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Wattpad! :) @DRAMAtical_Panda

Akira and Keisuke took turns throwing darts at the far board above the jukebox and pool cues.

It was the weekend. And honestly, it couldn't have been spent any better way than a late night game of darts with a free round of drinks, all thanks to Akira's good looks.

The brunette closed on eye and bit his lip, and with careful aiming, the dart stuck to the innermost ring, just outside of the bullseye.

"Yes!" Keisuke praised himself, grabbing his glass of soda and wrapping his lips around the straw.

"Sober?" Rin asked, twirling the pitted olives in the cocktail class around with a stirred. "They sure know how to whip up a drink."

Keisuke shrugged, his eyes following the dart thrown by Akira, which, of course, bullseyed. "Someone's got to be in good condition in case there is a fight."

Right after saying that, the door swung open, and a man cloaked in black, wielding a sword, walked in with long strides, His cape flowing behind him and his boots clicking heavily on the tile floor with determination.

The man turned the loud laughing and talking into hushed whispers with every step he took. His face looked straight ahead, not once taking his eyes off the dart players. Specifically, a silver-haired stud, taking the darts out of the pinboard and setting up a new round.

Reaching out and grabbing Akira's shirt sleeve, Shiki had to dodge a punch. Kisuke stood to his feet and approached Shiki.

"Excuse me, sir-"

Akira held up his hand and nodded. "I know him." Then, he turned to the guy who had his grip on his shirt. "Talk?"

Shiki clicked his tongue and let go, and followed Akira to a backroom.

"Think everything will be okay?" Keisuke asked, his eyes never leaving the direction the two headed.

Rin picked up Akira's darts and threw one, barely pinning the dart to the outermost ring. "I'm sure there is nothing for us to worry about. It's your turn."

Keisuke threw his dart, wondering what was going on between them in that BACK room, and how many bloodstains he would have to remove from Akira's clothes, and whether or not he had enough bandages left.

*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+*~+*~+*~+~*

"Mph!" Akira's tongue slipped past Shiki's lips, as they kissed hotly against the door to the storage room. The orange shirt was tossed aside, and the other man was down to his undershirt.

"Been a while..hasn't it?" Shiki spoke in between kisses, his fingers already pawing at the waistband of Akira's jeans.

"Yeah." Akira captured his lips again, running his palms along the ravenette's strong arms. "Too long..."

"Still good at what you do?" Shiki worked the buttons and buckles off his jeans and belt, unzipping them and making his point clearer with his large, hard cock, showing off to Akira it's shape and size. "And I'm not talking about fighting."

Akira bit his lip as his eyes flicked to his valued customer's tool. Prostitution pays well, but if it's Shiki, he''ll be happy to get quick fuck, free of charge. Honestly,Shiki had to be his favorite client. However, overpriced, bound-to-get-boring sex wasn't how he wanted to lose the one guy he enjoyed getting screwed by the most.

In other words his goods and services were on the house for Shiki.

"Damn right I am."

+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*

"You''re talking about that one prostitute? Akira, I think his name is.." A man beside Keisuke and Rin asked, tipping his bottle of beer to the two. "Gives a fella a helluva good time. Worth the price, too."

Keisuke's jaw dropped. "No, I think you have the wrong guy. My friend isn't a prostitute."

The man rubbed his chin and thought a moment. "No, I'm damn sure it's him. I would recognize that pretty face and ass from a mile away"

The brunette nodded threw the dart. "Hear that, Rin? Akira, a prostitute? No way he would do that, right?"

+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~

Akira was instantly on his knees, pulling Shiki's cock from his briefs and spitting into his hand. His fingers wrapped around the shaft and jerked it roughly with expertise only a teenage whore could have. His hand squeezed the shaft before slipping the head past his lips, and talking as much of the length into his mouth as he could.

Shiki hissed, and gripped the light hair in front of him, coaxing the younger one further until his cock hit the back of his throat, causing Akira to gag. In turn, Akira bobbed his head, laving his tongue along the sensitive underside and working with his hands what wouldn't fit in his mouth.

"Filthy whore," Shiki hissed, throwing his head back, before pushing the teen back, away from him "Strip."

+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+~*+*~+*~+*~

"I doubt he'd take his clothes off and have sex with a stranger for money." Keisuke twirled the straw around his soda.

Rin struggled and rested his head on his hand. "I mean, I'm sure men would line up to have him bend over for them. I wouldn't mind getting my hands on that fine body of his, wouldn't you too?"

Keisuke shuffled uncontrollably in his seat. "He is my best friend-"

"But wouldn't you jealous of the guy who gets to fuck him, or at least kiss him? Even just a little bit envious?"

Keisuke cocked his head, before finally nodding. "I guess maybe a tiny bit. He wouldn't feel the same towards me anyway. If I were to touch him or anything, it would probably end our friendship or make it awkward."

"Friendzone for you then. I''ll get some cash withdrawn, and then I''ll ask Akira myself for a quickie. You in?"

"He isn't a hooker. He is probably just talking to that guy.. If he's fighting, he is more than likely winning.

+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+~*

Akira' clothes were off in record time, and his hands were at Shiki's shirt just as fast, tugging it over his head and revealing firm muscle under ivory skin. "Never fails to deliver...." The ash-haired man had his fingers around Shiki's dick, looking up and staring into the red eyes above with a playful hint of godliness in his gaze. "How bad to you want to screw me?"

"Fucking tease."

"How bad?" Akira thumbed the head, leaning in to nibble at the foreskin.

"Get on you fucking hands and knees and tell me yourself. You're the one getting fucked."

"By your handsome self? I'm flattered! I will humbly accept your offer." Akira smirked, doing as he was told, wiggling his ass in the air and biting his.fingers. "Your eyes can't look away, can they?"

+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~

"C'mon, Keisuke! We both know how much he has changed! He sweet talks people. He gets free drinks wherever he goes. Guys walk past him and grope him and undress.him with their eyes! You are seriously not that dull, are you?"

Keisuke was starting to get irritated, "There isn't any proof."

"Oh yes, there is. Look at that phone just laying there untouched. Silly Akira left his cell behind. Check his messages."

The two guys eyed the cell phone left on the table. Keisuke picked it up and unlocked it.

The moment of truth. He tapped the message app icon, and the window popped up, revealing dozens of conversations. Scrolling up and down, he returned to the first of their text exchanges.

 **Shiki** : I''ll buy an hour. Meet me at the bar on 5th Avenue.

 **Shiki:** How much for an hour?

 **Shiki:** Hello???

 **Akira** : Who the hell r u?

 **Shiki** : Does it matter? You won't have any regrets.

 **Akira** : every guy says that

 **Shiki** : How much?

 **Akira** : How big?

 **Shiki** : _one picture message_

Keisuke's eyes widened as he read on, finding a high definition dick pic, the size of it easily putting his to shame.

 **Shiki** : How much?

 **Akira** : ten bucks an inch

 **Shiki** : let's pretend i'm...hmm...three inches.

 **Akira** : I won't even waste my time on that.

 **Shiki** : BAR NOW

 **Akira** : ...

 **Akira** : _one picture message_

Keisuke felt his heart stop when he saw the sexting between his childhood friend and this Shiki guy... as Akira's cock stood tall, posing for the camera.

 _Shiki_...?. _wait a minute_....

"Excuse me, what was that man in black's name?"

The man with the beer opened a nee bottle, and took a swig before answering. "Shiki."

Behind him, Rin was laughing his ass off. "Keisuke, my man! I told you so!! Looks like your dart game was postponed due to your prostitute friend's appointment with dear ol' Shiki!"

+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*^+*^+*~+*~

"Ah-hnn...that's it..." Akira sighed as his ass was stretched by Shiki, slowly pushing his cock deeper into him, until he was all the way in. And without any time wasted, Shiki powered into the teen hard, fucking him so hard that he swore he'd see stars.

"Ah! Ah! So good.." Akira shamelessly moaned out, meeting Shiki's solid thrusts halfway, his own dick rock hard and thumping against his abdomen.

"How are...you so damn...,tight?" Shiki huffed, grabbing the teen's.shoulders to gain leverage, adding to the already powerful thrusts.

"Hnng, hah...ah..w-waiting for you..."

"Liar." Shiki cupped his hand and smacked the ass bouncing frantically on his dick, leaving an angry, red, hand shaped mark on his skin."You're a whore..I..am not....the only...---"

"Harder. I-ah- know...you. .can-ah-hah...do better.."

"Shut up. You''re ....annoying me" Shiki settled with a steady pace, his nails digging into soft skin, even welling up blood in more than a couple places. His chest rose and fell heavily as a sheen of sweat listened on his biceps and chest. With one instinctive movement, he nodded his head, throwing his bangs out of his face. "If you...are going..t-to cum...hurry up and do it."

Shiki clenched his teeth as Akira tightened around him.

"Ngh...hnn. ah...ah! S-stupid..ah.."

Shiki laughed breathlessly, "Getting a workout? You can't even speak. Maybe it has been a while. Everyone is getting tired of you already." His thrusts were rocking Akira's entire body relentlessly, his hands and knees getting red from the hard floor,not to mention the redenning of his ass and face. With every spank he recieved,the blush on his face would grow even redder, his moans getting louder.

"You m- must.....really..ah- like me..." Akira spoke as stable as he could for one in his position, "either th-that or...Ngh....you can't get..ah- laid for s-shit.."

Instead of a worded response, he got a a couple grunts, and even a small moan instead, The rhythm of Shiki's hips faltered, until his climax changed his entire demeanor.

"C-u.....Ak-Akira...a-ah. I...Cu----hmmm.."

Akira wanted to say _"Getting a work out? You can't even speak."_ But his mind sad so scrambled that he couldn't even form the words. His cock twitched, and with one drawn out cry of immense pleasure, his vision almost whited out, the hair raising from the goosebumps trickling his skin.  Semen splurged out all over the floor and his stomachs.

He heard Shiki chuckling behind him.

"Messy."

When Shiki pulled out, Akira felt the fluids run down his thighs, and his lip curled with lewd amusement. So Shiki came after all... _I didn't even notice._

As so in as he stood up, he threw himself onto Shiki, his fingers wrapping around his neck. Squeezing tightly, his knuckles began to turn white, then his eyes widened as he pulled away, instantly regretting doing something harmful to him.

Shiki smirked"Don't get sentimental, All this is is quick, meaningless sex. You're getting soft. You can't even choke me without feeling bad."

Akira slapped Shiki, and then was instantly being caught in strong arms. Despite the sex being quick and meaningless, he always enjoyed just being hugged close by Shiki, even if it was just for a few seconds.

+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~++*~+*~+*~+*~

"Rin.." Keisuke's mind turned into mush when he was.all but tackled and pushed against the wall by the smaller blonde. Lips were instantly covered with his.

"What is so good about having sex, anyway, you ask? Let's find out." Rin grinned, tapping the phone and pushing the record button. "Maybe Akira and Shiki would enjoy a voicemail from us." ¤

Dialing Akira's number, they let it ring until the voice prompted.them to begin their message. On cue, Rin grabbed fistful of dark chocolate hair and shoved his tongue past Keisuke's lips. A small moan had Rin's mind careening down further into lust, as he started grinding against Keisuke. Light moans from the taller one was recorded, sending their horny friend the memo that he was missing out on something far more.fun than a game of darts.  
  
  



End file.
